


I love you~

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Murder, Yandere Sans, papy/sans, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Papyrus is in love with Sans, but gives up after realizing Sans will never love him back. Sans soon feels something missing in his life and tries to make Papy love him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for bad title and summary i suck so much at title plus this was just experiment ;-;  
> I hope you enjoy it tho. I might do more. I know this idea is kinda cliche but OK.  
> (sans P.O.V., btw, and the underlined part is the desc. while the rest is sans' mind and them talking)

Papyrus is always so nice to me. He's the best brother anyone could ever ask for. He'd help me, even though he gets tired easily. I'll give him credit for trying. He's always been there for me for support. I love him so much, but I just can't bring myself to say it.  


_SLAM_

"I'm home, Sans~"  


Usually when he comes home, he'd cuddle me. Why'd he just go straight up to his room this time?  


"Papy?"  


"Yeah bro?"  


Maybe he's tired.. "Nevermind. I'll call you when dinner's ready."  


He didn't even look back. Oh well.  


_~Time skip to a few hours~_  


"Taco's ready! Papy, come eat!"  


Papyrus shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen only to grab his dinner and sit on the couch. He quickly finished his dinner and was about to go back upstairs.  


"Really, Pap?"  


"What?"  


"First you go back to your room without hugging me, and now you just shove all that food in your mouth and go back to your room without a compliment? Honestly, what's up with you today?"  


"Sans.." He looked away. "I guess I'll have to be honest with you now. I loved you for these past few years, yet you never say anything about it. I've been lying to myself the last week, thinking i still loved you."  


"..And.?"  


"I.. Don't. I mean! It's not because of you, it's just that.. we're brothers, and.. I don't think-"  


"So?"  


"Huh?"  


"What about that? I thought- all these years we spent together.. Aren't we the inseparable brothers? What happened to that? Or is there another girl? WHO IS IT?!"  


"I- It's.. Undyne." Papy sighed. He shouldn't have said that. Regret started to flow in his mind now.  


..I'll make sure she doesn't get in the way of our love. "Alright Pap. We both have work tomorrow, so let's all forget this and go to sleep, ok?"  


Was it really that easy? Paps didn't think Sans would just take it that well. That's good though, he won't have to worry about anything.  


...  


"Papy~"  


!  


"Oh, Papy~ I got rid of our only distraction in our love~"  


"Sans- what did you do?!" He was really scared now after seeing the dust on Sans' shirt.  


"Don't worry Pap~ We're one step closer to eternal love~"  


"Sans stop!"  


"We'll be together.."  


He raised his knife.  


"Forever~"  


**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap. I don't know what to think of that but I hope you liked it xD


End file.
